Trust Bond
by dreamer1999
Summary: At Station 51, things start out just as they do everyday. A run, some friendly teasing, and a new paramedic... Wait, that's not so normal. And this paramedic isn't so normal either. Johnny finds himself in yet another relationship, but this one seems to be committed. The paramedics must learn to trust themselves and each other with their lives. Survival may one day depend on it.
1. Chapter 1

_Emergency!_

**Trust Bond**

**Chapter 1:**

The dispatch alarm sounded and a voice crackled over the speaker. _"Squad 51, man fallen from ladder. Location 2208 East Renton Street. 2-2-0-8 East Renton Street. Time out 10:40."_

Paramedics John Gage and Roy DeSoto hurried into the squad. Captain Henry Stanley, known to the firemen as "Cap," took note of the location, passed it to Roy, and picked up the radio microphone.

"Squad 51, 10/4, KMG-365."

The squad pulled out of the station, sirens blaring. Not two minutes later it stopped in front of a small residence.

Roy looked around for a moment. "Johnny, find out where the victim is."

"Right." Johnny grabbed the drug box and the biophone and headed for the house. As he approached a middle-aged woman ran towards him.

"Thank goodness you're here," she said. "He's around back."

Roy caught up to Johnny and the woman led them around the house. A young man lay on his back near a fallen ladder. He was conscious. When he saw the paramedics he tried to sit up but then grasped his head with one hand and lay down again.

"Now you just relax, alright?" Johnny said as he set up the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51. Do you read?"

There was a momentary pause, and then Doctor Kelly Brackett replied. _"Squad 51, we read you loud and clear. Go ahead."_

"Rampart, we have a male patient, uh…" Johnny turned to the woman. "How old is he?"

"Twenty nine."

"Rampart, victim is twenty nine years old. He has fallen from a ladder and appears to have pain in his head. Stand by for vitals."

Roy finished checking the young man's pulse. "BP's one-thirty over ninety, pulse is one-forty, and respiration's twenty."

Johnny repeated the vitals and waited. Doctor Brackett didn't hesitate a moment. _"Squad 51, can you check the pupils?"_

"10/4, Rampart, stand by." Johnny took his pen light from his pocket and checked the young man's eyes as Roy checked for other injuries. "Rampart, pupils are dilated, and the left eye is sluggish."

_"51, you may be dealing with a possible concussion. Keep the victim immobile."_

During the exchange the man's wrist had caught Roy's attention. "I'm going to touch your wrist," he warned. He carefully lifted the wrist slightly and checked the bones. The young man winced. Roy set the hand back down. "John, he's got a broken wrist"

Johnny picked the phone back up and anchored it with his shoulder as he removed a neck brace and a splint from the bandage case. "Rampart, the victim has a possible broken wrist. We are splinting it now."

_"10/4, 51. Start an IV with D5W TKO and transport as soon as possible."_

**…**

Back at the station, it was Chet Kelly's turn to cook. He had decided to attempt a salmon quiche. He was opening the first can when Johnny and Roy returned from their run. Johnny, in his usual, obstinate way, sidled up to Chet and began watching over his shoulder.

"What's for lunch, Chet?"

"Salmon quiche," Chet replied, not even deigning to turn his head.

Johnny glanced at the various ingredients scattered about. "Sounds okay. Do you, uh, know what you're doing?"

"Better than you."

Johnny stepped back, offended. "Now, wait a minute. What about that time I cooked that fancy dish from that cookbook I got from that chef? That was good!"

Chet shook his head. "You said yourself that that was a complete accident."

Johnny began rubbing his chin. "Oh, yeah… But it was still good!"

Roy glanced at Johnny. "Yeah, just don't ever try it again."

"Why not?!"

"You might not be so lucky next time."

Johnny turned tail and headed from the dayroom, mumbling. "We'll see about that." He was almost out the door when Cap appeared. Johnny followed him back in, his curiosity incited. Cap glanced at him then sat down. It wasn't long before Marco Lopez and Mike Stoker also appeared. Cap had apparently ordered a meeting.

"Now, I have a little announcement to make," Cap began. "We may be getting a new paramedic on A Shift."

Everybody's attention was instantaneously grasped. Johnny, in particular, seemed worried.

"Who are they moving? Or is one of us losing our job?!"

Cap shook his head. "I don't know, Gage. They may just simply be adding another paramedic."

"But why would they do that?" Roy interjected, stepping out of his usual calmness. "We've already got two."

"I don't know, maybe someone thinks you two need an extra hand."

Chet glanced at his quiche ingredients. "Any idea when this new paramedic might be arriving?"

Cap shook his head again. "I don't even know if we actually _are_ getting another paramedic. Look, I just thought I ought to let you guys know, just in case. Now everybody go back to whatever it was you were doing, and don't worry." He waited for the group to begin to disperse, and then eyed Chet. "When will lunch be ready? It's getting close to noon."

"Give me about an hour, Cap."

Cap nodded and returned to his office. Johnny took a cup of coffee and sat down. He now saw no reason to escape his friends' prodding. He looked at Roy, who was reading the newspaper.

"Did you hear about the paramedic at Station 19?" Roy asked.

"No."

Roy scooted his chair closer to Johnny. "Apparently there was some trouble down there and one of them has been placed temporarily off-duty. A mental breakdown, I think."

"I wonder who it is… Roy, do you know who the paramedics are at Station 19?"

"I know one of them, but he's not on A Shift. I heard the paramedic was on A Shift."

Johnny set the paper down. "Huh. I wonder if Cap knows who it is."

"Don't know. But whoever it is probably doesn't want to have it announced to the entire world."

Chet wiped his hands and sat at the table. "I think you should just be glad it's not you being talked about."

Johnny sat back, frowning slightly. "Yeah…"

The dispatch alarm caused them to jump. "_Squad 51, gunshot victim._"

As they were given the location Johnny and Roy climbed into the squad. Cap confirmed the run and passed Johnny a slip with the address on it. Roy started the engine and turned on the sirens, and the squad pulled out. It was a four minute drive to the scene.

They arrived at a large parking lot. Towards the center a small crowd had gathered. One police officer was holding back the mob as a police car pulled away. The squad pulled over and Johnny and Roy dashed out. Johnny grabbed the drug box and the biophone and Roy got the other equipment. The paramedics pushed their way through the throng. The victim, a young woman, lay on the ground. Johnny knelt beside her and set up the biophone as Roy turned to the police officer.

"Can you give us some space?" he asked loudly enough for the crowd to hear. The onlookers complied, stepping back several paces. "Does anybody know who she is?"

The answer was a unanimous no, so Roy joined his partner, who had picked up the phone and was contacting Rampart Emergency.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

_"This is Rampart, we read you loud and clear,"_ replied Doctor Joe Early. _"Go ahead, Squad 51."_

"Rampart, we have a female, approximately twenty four years old. She has a bullet wound in her abdomen. Stand by for vitals." Johnny glanced at the victim as Roy passed him a notebook. The front of the woman's shirt was drenched in blood, and a few drops were beginning to trickle to the ground. Roy had already placed her on oxygen. Johnny bit his lip and turned his attention to the notebook. "Rampart, vital signs are seventy five over fifty, rate one twenty, and respiration shallow and weak. We already have the victim on O2 and there is heavy external bleeding."

_"51, is the victim conscious?"_

"Negative, Rampart."

_"Start an IV with Ringer's lactate; wide open. Bandage the wound, and transport as soon as possible. Keep me updated on the patient's progress."_

"10/4, Rampart." Johnny set the phone down and began preparing an IV. Roy had already begun applying the bandage.

It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived and the patient was transferred to a gurney. Johnny held the IV bag as he climbed into the ambulance and Roy passed him the biophone. The doors shut as Johnny set the biophone back up. He checked the woman over again and contacted Rampart. She had gotten worse.

Johnny suddenly felt curiosity begin to tug at him. He continued to monitor the victim's vital signs, but he allowed his attention to slip slightly. He began to study her. Her waist length golden brown hair had almost slipped completely from its ponytail. She was thin, but strongly built. Her hazel eyes flicked open, and her face contorted in pain. Johnny snapped back to complete attention, checking her vitals and making sure the bandage hadn't slipped.

"Name?"

Johnny's eyes snapped back to the woman's face.

"Name?" she asked again, barely loud enough to be heard.

"My name is John Gage. You're being transported to Rampart General Hospital. They'll take good care of you, okay?"

The victim passed out again. Moments later the ambulance stopped and the doors opened. A couple of orderlies pulled the gurney out. Johnny helped, but he was more concerned with making sure the IV didn't slip out. They rushed into the hospital. As they passed Dixie McCall, the head nurse, she directed them to emergency room three. Inside, Dr. Early joined them as Johnny hung the IV bag and vacated the room.

Roy waited outside. He had already returned the biophone to its compartment in the squad. Johnny stood beside him, his features unexpressive.

"So?" Roy asked.

"So what?" Johnny replied, a little irritated.

Roy studied his partner for a moment and then shook his head, mumbling. "Never mind."

They waited a few minutes until Dixie stepped out of the emergency room. "I thought you two would be gone already," she said.

Johnny leaned against the counter. "How is she?"

Dixie sighed. "It's a little early to tell, but I think she'll be alright. She'll probably be in the hospital for at least a week."

Johnny nodded. "Alright. You'll let us know if there's any change?"

"Us?!" Roy muttered, and Johnny shot him an annoyed glance, but Dixie agreed anyway. Roy studied Johnny, a slight smile beginning to tug at the sides of his mouth. "On the other hand, you'd better not."

Dixie looked at Johnny and smiled too. "Given up on nurses, has he?"

Johnny, who had been staring absently at the wall, started. "What?"

Roy put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Come on, Romeo, wait until she's at least coherent."

Johnny gave Roy that astonished gaze, a retort already pouring from his lips, as he followed the older paramedic down the hall.

**...**

Roy waved to his partner as he climbed into his car. It had been a relatively quiet shift, and now he was getting to go home to Joanne and the kids. He pulled out just behind Johnny and took a left turn. Johnny took a right. Roy had figured he would have been heading to the hospital otherwise.

Johnny forced himself to keep his full attention to the road as he drove home. His mind wanted to wander, but he wouldn't let it. Not yet. As he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex he lived in he spotted Mrs. Ainsward, his neighbor down the hall. He waved, and she smiled at the young paramedic who had saved her life once.

Once inside Johnny checked his mail and then went up to his apartment. He wanted some rest, having been called out in the middle of the night. He fished in his pocket for his key, unlocked the door, and walked inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. He let himself fall on the couch and fell asleep.

**…**

Johnny rubbed his eyes and yawned. Dixie watched him, not too surprised.

"Late night, huh?"

Johnny yawned again and rested his arms on the counter. "Yeah. The guy next door had a party. I didn't sleep a wink."

Roy looked at Johnny. "Why didn't you report him?"

"I'd been invited."

Dixie raised an eyebrow then changed the subject. "By the way, Vallery Richards should be out in a week." Roy and Johnny glanced at each other, ignorant to whom Dixie was referring. "The woman you brought in three days ago?"

"Oh, her," Roy said.

Johnny's light bulb hadn't switched on yet. "Who?"

"The girl who was shot," Roy aided.

"Oh, her…" Johnny's expression shifted from exhausted distraction to a wistful smile. He suddenly straightened up and stared at Roy. "Wait a minute. How come you remembered her and I didn't?!"

Roy shrugged. "Maybe you're not that interested."

Johnny scoffed. "Not that interested. Do you think we could see her, Dix?"

"_You _could see her," Roy corrected.

Dixie warily agreed. "Just don't wind her up. She needs to rest."

Johnny grinned. "Of course not." He strolled away, unusually pleased with himself. Roy and Dixie exchanged glances.

"He's a little more intent than usual," Dixie remarked.

"Yeah, and he's only gotten one word out of her."

Johnny returned to his partner and friend, a little embarrassed. "Uh… Ha ha… Which room is it?"

Dixie smiled. "Two eighteen."

"Right." Johnny hurried down the hall. Roy shook his head.

"I guess I'd better go after him."

"I guess you'd better," Dixie echoed.

**…**

Johnny stepped gingerly into room two eighteen. Roy followed him, keeping a careful eye on his partner. The room's only occupant, Vallery Richards, turned her head slightly.

"Hi," Johnny said, a wide, crooked grin on his face. "My name's…"

"John Gage," Vallery said, "and Roy DeSoto. Thank you."

Johnny glanced at Roy. "It was no problem. So, how are you doing?"

"Better than I was a few moments ago. It's quite lonely here."

Johnny stood there, mute, so Roy spoke up for him. "We'll be sure to come visit you again, then."

Vallery half smiled. "Don't trouble yourselves. You've got a job to do, and you've probably got families who want you while you're off-duty."

Johnny's mouth apparently chose that moment to reconnect to his brain−or at least to the part that made it run, not necessarily the part that monitored what came out. "He's got family," he said, gesturing to Roy. "I don't. I'll come back as soon as I'm off-duty."

Vallery shook her head. "No, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble. I mean, for a girl like you…"

Roy stepped in again, having noticed Vallery's expression. "We've got to be going now." Vallery looked at him gratefully. "Come on, Johnny, I've got to call us in as available."

Johnny glared at Roy, but complied. "Bye," he called as Roy pulled him out.

* * *

**_Special thanks: _**

_-to **Piscean6724** for aid in the medical aspects._

_-to **Kelmin** and everybody else who has given constructive feedback in the writing aspect._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chet sauntered happily into the dayroom, feeling quite refreshed. Johnny sat dejectedly at the table, his head propped up by one hand and his other arm lying on the table.

"What's the matter, Gage?" Chet asked.

"Don't ask," Johnny mumbled.

Chet sat down. "I already did. Now what's buggin' ya?"

"Well, I went to see Vallery at the hospital the other week, but the nurse wouldn't let me in. Apparently Vallery didn't want to see anybody."

"You're worrying about something that happened the other _week_?!"

"That's odd," Roy interrupted. He had walked in while Johnny was talking. "I dropped in on her too. She seemed really glad to see somebody."

Chet shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't want to see _you_, John."

Johnny sat up in astonishment. "What?! Why would she not want to see me?"

Roy opened the refrigerator. "Did you ever consider that maybe you're coming off a little too strong?"

"_Me_ coming off too strong?! I'm not the only one who went to go see her!"

Roy closed the fridge without having removed anything. "You're also not the one who's married."

Chet stood up. "He's got you beat, Gage."

"Hey, Chet! Come give me a hand with this," Marco called. Chet escaped Johnny's glare, passing Mike as the engineer entered the dayroom.

"Hey, what's the matter, Johnny?"

Johnny put both arms on the table and let his head plop onto them. Roy waited, and then replied for him.

"Don't ask."

Mike nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Lost the key to your apartment?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Johnny lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing so simple."

Mike raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Oh-ho, now _this_ sounds interesting."

Roy also sat, holding back a smile. "The girl didn't want to see him."

Mike snickered. "I see. Coming off a little too strong, are you, Gage?"

Johnny sighed. "You're the second person who's said that to me today."

"Who was the first?"

"Mister I-know-all-about-the-ladies DeSoto."

Roy put up his hands, palms out, in defense. "I didn't say I knew everything about women, I was just making an educated guess."

"'Cause you're married and I'm not." Johnny scoffed. "Educated guess."

Mike studied his untouched coffee then slid it to Johnny. "Here, John. Better luck next time."

"If there is a next time." He took a sip of coffee and gagged. "What is _in_ that?!" Mike shrugged. "Who made the coffee?"

"Chet."

Johnny grimaced, the taste of baking soda infused coffee still strong in his mouth. "You knew, didn't you?" he accused.

Mike shook his head, but his grin betrayed him. Johnny was tempted to toss the coffee in his face, and then thought better of it. Instead, he poured another mug and waited until Chet and Marco strolled in.

"Hey, Chet, have some coffee," Johnny said, offering Chet the mug.

"Uh, no thank you, John."

Johnny placed it in the Chet's hands. "Somebody dumped the last pot, so I made a new one."

Chet studied Johnny suspiciously then glanced at Mike. The engineer nodded, so Chet accepted the mug and took a sip. He, too, gagged, barely managing to keep hold of the cup. He downed a few glasses of water, and then turned around, enraged and slightly embarrassed. "Real funny, Gage. Real funny."

Johnny put up his hands in mock defense. "Don't look at me. I didn't make the coffee."

Cap chose that moment to step into the dayroom. He took a mug and picked up the pot.

"Uh, Cap," Johnny began.

"I don't think you should…" Chet tried to warn, but Cap had already downed a large mouthful. He sputtered, and then began to wretch.

Marco and Chet grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and passed it to Cap. He took it gratefully and sucked it down. Once he had recovered he turned on Chet.

"Kelly, what did you do to the coffee?!"

Chet stepped back. "Me?!"

"Yes, you. You made it."

"Sorry, Cap, I just thought that…" He trailed off.

"You thought it would be funny? Do you know how much coffee costs these days?!"

Chet watched his feet. "Sorry, Cap, it won't happen again."

"And?!"

"And I'll make another pot of coffee."

"Good. And this goes for the rest of you, too. I don't mind a little laugh now and then, but there's a limit! Go ahead and waste your own money, but don't waste everybody else's!" The firemen all hung their heads. Cap let his words weigh on them for a moment and then continued. "Now, I've just been informed that the new paramedic is coming in today. I expect everybody to give our newcomer a big welcome. Understood?"

A Shift nodded. Cap knew they wouldn't give the new paramedic too much trouble, not for a little while at least. As he turned he caught a glimpse of Johnny and Chet. The expression on their faces made him suddenly not so sure.

Everybody spun around as the back door opened. Together, the crew of Station 51's A Shift watched as a young woman with golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strong build stepped into their lives.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in the back door," Vallery said, "but as I work here now I figured it was okay."

The firemen stood dumbfounded, Johnny more than the rest. Roy was the first to speak.

"Shouldn't you still be on bedrest?"

Vallery shook her head. "I was cleared a few days ago. My doctor said I could return to work today."

Cap looked at Roy. "I see you've already met. Gentlemen, may I introduce Vallery Richards. Miss Richards, this is John Gage, Marco Lopez, Mike Stoker, and Chet Kelly."

"Call me Val," Vallery said as she shook each man's hand. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad to have such fine coworkers." Johnny snorted. "And in case you're wondering, I was transferred from Station 19."

Johnny frowned. "Then you're…?"

Vallery nodded, not wishing to share more on that topic. "Now, I'm not expecting any special treatment. In fact, I'd rather not have it, so…"

The dispatch alarm caught them off guard. It was a rubbish fire, so the paramedics got to stay behind. Vallery sniffed the coffee once, dumped it, and began preparing a new pot. The others would probably want some when they returned.

"You don't have to do that," Johnny said. "Chet was supposed to."

"Was he the one who put the baking soda in it?"

"Yeah." _How does she know?!_

"Then I'm sure you'll find a way to get back at him, if you haven't already."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Vallery sat down. "I've heard of you, John Gage. You've got quite a reputation at the hospital."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The dispatch Alarm sounded again. _"Squad 51, unknown emergency."_

The paramedics dashed to the squad. Vallery slipped into the center seat as Johnny checked the map and Roy confirmed with dispatch.

They were out of the vehicle as soon as they arrived on the scene. Johnny and Roy grabbed the gear. Vallery didn't even stop to see if they needed help. She approached the house, looking up at the trees all around.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," an older woman called from the side of the house. "He's around back."

"Don't worry, Miss Benson, we'll have Chestor down in a jiffy," Vallery assured the woman with whom she was apparently well acquainted.

"Oh, you're a dear, Vallery."

Johnny and Roy glanced at each other then proceeded around back. Miss Benson led them to a twenty-five foot tall oak tree. In one of the lower branches sat a ginger tabby-cat. He meowed sorrowfully as the people approached.

"Oh, Chestor, can't you keep out of a tree for one day?" Vallery cooed as she positioned herself beneath the branch. "Come on, Chestor. Come on down. It's Vallery, and you know I always catch you. Come on, Chetty, come on down."

The cat braced itself and leapt into Vallery's arms. It was shaking with fear as she crooned softly and stroked its fur. Once the cat had calmed down she handed it to Miss Benson.

"Now, Miss Benson, I hope this is the last time anybody has to come out here because of Chestor. I'm not working at Station 19 anymore and you know how he is with strangers."

Miss Benson nodded. "You're right, Vallery. I didn't want it to come to this, but I'll have to keep him inside from now on."

"That would be wise. Goodbye, Miss Benson."

"Good bye, Vallery. Thank you, boys!"

Vallery led the guys back to the squad and helped them put their gear away. They climbed back into the vehicle and Roy started the engine. The three of them sat in silence until Johnny decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, apparently paramedics get called out to save that cat a lot?"

Vallery nodded. "Yep. Unfortunately, Miss Benson always calls asking for someone to help 'him'. She always forgets to mention that he's a cat and that he's up in a tree."

"And his name's Chester?"

"Chest-_or_," Vallery corrected.

"Oh…" Feeling that he would be unable to get a meaningful conversation going, Johnny gave up and rested his elbow on the window sill.

**…**

"Squad 51, at quarters," Roy said into the radio microphone as he parked.

Johnny let Vallery out and she proceeded to the dayroom. Just as Roy was climbing out the engine returned.

"Roy," Johnny said, "I don't trust her."

"Why not? She's an experienced paramedic and she did fine on that run."

Johnny rubbed his chin and leaned against the squad. "Yeah, I know, but all she did was get a cat out of a tree, and she already knew what was going on."

"So?"

"Well, I just don't think I'd trust her with my life. I mean, she might have another breakdown."

Roy nodded. "I see what you mean, but did you ever stop to think that that's why she's here? So that people can learn to trust her−or so that she can learn to trust herself? And somebody obviously trusts her if she's here."

Johnny contemplated Roy's view for a moment. "You know what, I didn't think of it that way."

"I know." Roy smiled as he entered the dayroom, intent on a proper cup of coffee.

* * *

**_Special thanks: _**

_-to **Piscean6724** for aid in the medical aspects._

_-to **Kelmin** and everybody else who has given constructive feedback in the writing aspect._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"This coffee's good."

Vallery smiled. All the guys were now enjoying a cup of coffee, except Gage. He sat to the side, brooding. Val poured another cup and took it to him.

"Would you like some coffee, Gage?"

Gage forced a laugh and took the cup. "Thanks, and call me Johnny."

Val nodded. Gage−Johnny−didn't seem so bad when he wasn't trying to charm somebody.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to stomach _your_ cooking tonight."

Val turned. Kelly was watching DeSoto as he pulled a few things from the refrigerator.

"Is there something wrong with DeSoto's cooking?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, he can't."

Johnny stood. "Sure he can. You just haven't tasted his good meals."

"Because he doesn't have any."

Vallery rolled her eyes and left the dayroom. She decided to take a look at the dormitory. Inside, all the beds had been nicely made. _That's one thing I'll give them,_ she thought, smoothing a tiny crease in one pillow. She returned to the dayroom, ready to start getting to know the men she'd be spending most of her work hours with.

"Hey, Gage, don't forget you're doing the dishes," Cap said.

"Again?! But, Cap, I've done them every day for the last two weeks."

Cap shrugged. "That was the agreement."

Johnny sighed. "Alright, alright, but I'm clear next shift."

Val left the doorway and sat gingerly on the couch. "Does anybody object to me cooking next shift?"

"Not if your food's as good as your coffee," Stoker replied.

Roy opened a cupboard. "Has anybody seen…" He was interrupted by Station 51's dispatch alarm.

_"Squad 51, possible heart attack victim."_

Roy replaced the perishables in the fridge and joined the other paramedics in the squad.

"Squad 51, 10/4, KMG-365."

Roy started the engine and pulled out of the station. Vallery scanned the map book and glanced up.

"Turn right here. Third building on the left."

They were in a business district. Tall buildings rose from each side of the street. The third one on the left, though, was a relatively new single story drug store. Painted in soft pastels, it resembled a puppy among wolves.

Roy swung the squad around and parked. Vallery and Johnny jumped out and grabbed the gear, leaving Roy to take what was left. They entered the building and were guided to the victim by a young man with short-cropped blond hair. The victim, an old man, sat propped against the wall.

"Let's lay him out flat," Roy instructed as he knelt beside the patient. Johnny complied, holding the man's head and shifting one shoulder. As they set him down the man's sizable gut jiggled.

"Is Uncle Foster going to be alright?" the young man asked.

"I'm afraid we can't know yet," Vallery replied softly. "His name is Foster?"

"Foster Wallins."

Vallery checked Mr. Wallins' pulse. "Johnny, pulse is ninety eight." She looked at the victim's nephew. "How old is your Uncle?"

"Fifty seven."

"No." Mr. Wallins opened his eyes. "I'm fifty eight." He groaned slightly, causing his already rapid breathing to accelerate even more.

"Where does it hurt?" Johnny asked.

"In my chest, u-up into my jaw." He tried to sit up slightly and Johnny gently pushed him back down.

"Alright, now, you just take it easy."

Roy had gotten Rampart on the line and began relaying the vitals. "Rampart, vitals are BP is one-fifty over ninety three, pulse is ninety eight, and respiration's twenty two and shallow. The victim is diaphoretic and is complaining of radiating pain from his chest to his jaw."

_"Squad 51, can you send me an EKG?" _replied Dr. Brackett.

"Affirmative, Rampart."

Vallery and Johnny began placing the sensors for the electrocardiogram and Roy gave Wallins another quick once-over. When Val and Johnny had finished Roy picked up the biophone again.

"Rampart, transmitting EKG."

By the time Dr. Brackett gave the paramedics their next instructions Mr. Wallins had fallen unconscious. _"51, start an IV with D5W."_

"10/4."

Johnny prepared the IV and Vallery kept an eye on Wallins' heartbeat. All three paramedics snapped into action as Vallery shouted.

"Johnny! He's throwing PVC's!"

_"Administer one point five milligrams lidocaine,"_ Brackett ordered.

The lidocaine was administered and everybody held their breath.

"Cardiac arrest," Johnny said.

Mr. Wallins' nephew stepped forward. "Is he going to die?" The paramedics ignored him, so he grabbed Roy, who was closest. "Is my uncle going to die?!"

"We don't know," Roy replied urgently.

"Don't let him." The young man glared at Johnny and Vallery. He obviously had no intention of releasing Roy.

"Vallery, CPR!" Roy instructed. Vallery hesitated, registered the fear in the nephew's eyes, and began CPR. Johnny had the defibrillator ready and he switched it on.

"One… two… three… Clear!" As the current traveled through the victim's body he convulsed once, and his heartbeat returned to normal.

When the ambulance arrived Mr. Wallins was once again breathing on his own. Johnny climbed into the ambulance with him and Roy shut the doors.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," Wallins' nephew told Roy as he climbed into the front passenger seat, "but he's like a second father to me. Since mom died, it's just been me, him, and Dad."

Roy nodded, understanding, and then returned to the squad. Vallery had put the equipment away. She now sat in what was normally Johnny's seat and stared out the window. As Roy climbed into the driver's seat she looked at him and smiled. A fake smile.

"We'd better get to the hospital," Roy muttered.

**…**

"You… fell… out… of the ambulance."

Johnny glared at Vallery. "You don't have to spell it out."

Val shook her head. "Oh, I think I do. I mean, how many people fall out of an ambulance?"

"I only tripped! Everybody trips sometime"

"True, but couldn't you have picked a _better_ time?"

Chet sat at the table, lapping up the entire conversation. He was loving it. Vallery wasn't just ruffling Gage's feathers, she was hunting him down.

"Roy, have you ever tripped getting out of an ambulance?" Val asked.

Roy had been doing his best to remain neutral in this argument, but he was now being sucked inescapably into it. "Well, no, but…"

"See? Sure, it happens, but only to the real klutzes."

Chet chose his moment. "Gage must be the most accident prone fireman in the service."

Johnny glared at Chet. "Look who's talking. How many times have you lost your badge, huh?"

"Not as many times as you've gotten hurt."

Vallery grinned and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call." She left the dayroom whistling and Chet groped for an excuse to follow her.

"I've… got to go sweep the dorm," he said, shuffling after Val.

Roy and Johnny sat in silence. Roy studied his partner. The younger man had been very tense during Chet and Vallery's prickling, but now his muscles began to relax. As the tension eased Johnny leaned back.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Hmm?"

"Don't mind them. It could've happened to anybody."

Johnny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yep… Now what about that last run?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did she do?"

Roy hesitated. "She… She did fine."

Johnny nodded. "Alright. And when the nephew grabbed you? You had to tell her to do CPR."

"Yeah… And she hesitated."

**…**

Vallery had shaken Chet off her back for the moment. She now stood by the door to the dayroom. She knew what Gage and DeSoto were talking about, and she didn't want to hear any of it. She had been kicking _herself_ since the run, too.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chet asked, slipping from the dorm.

"Nothing."

Chet shook his head. "Vallery, I know I only met you this morning, but you're definitely _not_ okay. Now, what's wrong?"

Val sighed. "Gage."

"Oh? What about him?"

"Well, he's just… Oh, I don't know. It's not just him, it's DeSoto too, but… They don't trust me. Especially Gage. I can tell when they look at me. And what's worse is _why_ they don't trust me. It's a perfectly valid reason. I mean, if I were in their place I wouldn't trust me, but… Oh, I don't know! It just feels like they're not giving me a chance."

"Are they?" Chet asked. Val nodded. "Well, don't let it get to you too much. Gage isn't always the trusting type, and he sometimes convinces DeSoto he's got a good reason not to be. And besides, you've got Gage by the neck. It's pretty easy to set him off-balance, but if there's one thing you learn, it's that you can usually only push him so far. But, man, you've got him. Did you see how tense he was? I thought he was going to wet his pants or somethin'."

Vallery grinned. "So he isn't as pliable as he appears?"

"Nu-uh. And he learns, too. You can't get him with the same gag more than two or three times. Not until now, at least. You must have had him squirming in there for at least two hours!"

As Marco walked by he leaned towards Chet. "Keep it cool."

Chet glared at Marco as he disappeared into the dayroom. "Hey, Val, would you get him for me?"

"Sorry, Chet. My talents seem to be Gage-specific."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Oh, I think it would. Come on, let's go see how long the food'll take and you can have a go at Lopez."

**…**

Dinner had been good, despite the gagging produced by most of A Shift. Vallery was now the only one still awake. She lay listening to the gentle snores that filled the dark room.

Vallery had spent most of the evening trying to forget about the earlier run, but it now crept back to her in haunting vividness. It wasn't the entire thing, though, just the one single part.

_Cardiac arrest… Is my uncle going to die… Vallery, CPR!_

Val shot up, painting. Unwilling to return to the troubled sleep that had taken her she slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom. As she passed she glanced at Johnny. He was sound asleep, his arm tucked over his head. Val couldn't help smiling.

In the bathroom she turned on the cold water at one sink and splashed some on her face. Her mind wandered to the A Shift big-shot at Station 19, their engineer. He had a habit of getting up in the middle of the night to splash water on his face−warm water, not cold. It was a sure sign that something was going on if he didn't. A jerk by day, the man was a saint at night. Perhaps Johnny was the same way?

Val started when Johnny stumbled in, obviously not as asleep as she had thought. He fixed her with his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Morning, Vallery. Hungry?"

Val rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Gage, it's three in the morning."

"So?"

"So no normal human being will be thinking about food at this time."

Johnny leaned against the wall. "Maybe we're not all normal human beings. After all…"

Vallery rolled her eyes again and shoved past Gage. He was worse at night. Val began to miss Station 19, but she'd transferred for a reason and she stood by that reason. She shook her head. She wouldn't dwindle over every decision she'd made in the last two months.

Val yawned and pulled the covers over her head. She barely registered Gage's shuffling footsteps as she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Special thanks: _**

_-to **Piscean6724** for aid in the medical aspects._

_-to **Kelmin** and everybody else who has given constructive feedback in the writing aspect._


End file.
